Two warriors
by Silverrain05
Summary: Gay and evil


Dante grunted as he lifted the crushing weight of the barbell in each hand. As he lifted, the quivering slab of his pectoral muscles, flushed red from the hours of endless lifting and strengthening, solidified into a rock-hard mound, his large, hardened nipples capping the swollen edge of each pec.

The pecs, though massive and bulging off his muscled torso, fit the young bodybuilder's physique with his broad shoulders, swollen arm and leg muscles and ripped stomach.

His friends having left hours earlier, the 20-year-old Latino stayed in the empty gym to further strengthen his awesome physique before the finals of the Perfect Package contest the next day. Sponsored by a national workout equipment company, Dante would secure the championship for an unprecedented third time if he clinched it tomorrow.

The stakes were high with product endorsements and the pride of gyms across the country on the line. A couple of bodybuilders from out-of-town had gotten in Dante's face in the parking lot after the first day of competition this year and the trash talk quickly led to a fist fight. Dante was used to tough street fights, however, and finished the punks off quickly. Dante suffered a slightly swollen and bruised left eye, but refused to even acknowledge it.

As he normally did, Dante worked out with no shirt, allowing him to watch the effects of the weightlifting on his quivering pecs. White leather workout gloves covered his palms and knuckles.

The stagnant heat of the hot summer night permeated the old gym, and with no one around, Dante had stripped down to his black thong. His body glistened with the sweat of the heat and the workout. A trickle of sweat was channeled between the young man's massive pecs, emerging on his glistening torso, trickling around his ripped abs and down to the soaked thong. The fringes of his jet-black hair were soaked in sweat, two strands snaking down either side of his glistening forehead. His attention was focused totally on the straining pecs and his hardened breathing.

A loud slam from behind caused the young bodybuilder to snap his head up as he twisted his torso backward to look. Five feet behind Dante stood Brett, a youth about his own age with dirty-blond hair and icy blue eyes. The kid was friendly with the two bodybuilders Dante had beaten up.

Brett wore tattered blue jeans and an unbuttoned black leather riding jacket, opened to reveal a muscular chest and rippled stomach muscles, the lean muscles of a fighter. His hands were covered in black leather riding gloves. His left hand dangled by his side and in his right, pressed against his hip, was a black motorcycle helmet painted with the image of a viper ready to strike. A cigarette dangled from the cocky punk's lips.

Brett threw the gloves into the helmet and dropped it next to the barbell that had been dropped a moment earlier. He slowly peeled off the leather jacket and let it drop, his glistening, naked torso revealing powerful biceps and shoulders.

Brett now took the cigarette out of his mouth and flicked it at Dante's chest. Dante dropped the barbells with a crash as the cigarette bounced off his chest with a hiss, instantly causing him to tense his ample muscles in readiness. Brett grinned as he exhaled smoke.

"You asshole," Brett sneered. "I'm going to fuck you up. Get in the ring."

Dante knew he had a fight on his hands. His eyes locked with those of Brett who, still grinning, quickly kicked off his boots revealing bare feet. Dante placed the workout gloves to his mouth, one after the other. Locking his teeth to the white leather, he drew his hands out. Brett unbuttoned his jeans and slowly pulled them down, revealing his sturdy young legs which had a very light covering of blond hair. He now stood there, clad only in his white string bikini .

Still facing each other and eyes locked, the two muscular young men slowly began moving sideways towards the gym's boxing ring. Dante figured Brett to be taller by an inch or so, but that his own extra musculature gave him at least a 10-pound advantage. The punk looked tough, though, and Dante told himself not to underestimate the fighter.

The two youths ducked under the ropes and emerged on either side of the ring. Brett raised his fists, snarled as he began to slowly move forward. Dante did the same.

As the two boys drew closer, Dante launched a right fist, but the distance was too great for a heavy impact and the fist bounced off Brett's tensed abdominals with a slap.

"Don't think so, asshole!" Brett spat out, drawing back his right fist, but before he could attack, Dante swiveled back on his left leg, his right foot shooting upwards solidly clipping Brett's chin.

Brett's head snapped upwards with the blow and he staggered back two steps, his eyes widened and blinking at Dante.

"I do think so, motherfucker!" shouted Dante as he threw his weight behind his right fist, brutally smashing it into Brett's left eye.

The violence of the harmful blow knocked the young man backwards off his feet and sent him crashing down to the canvas floor on his back. Brett let out a yelp and cupped the eye with both hands as he struggled to breathe through clenched teeth.

As Dante moved forward, fists raised, Brett looked up and, tensing stomach and chest muscles, began to lift his upper torso up from the canvas. A quick kick to his chest by Dante knocked Brett back to the floor. Instantly Dante dropped to his knees, straddling Brett's stomach and chest and grabbing his foe's neck with both hands in a choke hold.

Brett's hands snapped around Dante's neck. The two fighters grunted in deadly effort as chest and arm muscles strained in a mutual death grip, Dante's sweat dripping down on Brett's downed form.

Suddenly, Brett drew his right hand back from Dante's neck and, on the verge of losing consciousness, smashed it into the Latino's left eye.

Dante grunted in pain and shook his head. Brett now removed his left hand from Dante's throat and began smashing his fist into Dante's right pec, the muscle quivering with each blow as Brett now dug the fingers of his right hand into the upper part of Dante's hardened left pec.

Tensing the glistening muscles in his right arm, Brett slowly dug his fingers into Dante's quivering left pec as the boy roared in pain. Dante kept his crushing grip on Brett's throat despite the agony as drops of blood from his red and swollen left eye began to drip onto Brett's chest.

Brett's left hand now locked on Dante's right pec and began twisting savagely back and forth. The Latino raised his head and howled in pain. As he drew it down again, Brett drew his left arm across his chest, then sent his bent left elbow smashing solidly into the Latino's left eye.

The young bodybuilder yelped in pain and rolled off Brett to his right, landing on his knees, one hand cupping his eye and the other massaging his right pec.

Brett again tensed his torso, muscled in an effort to rise up, but a clumsy punch to his nose by Dante again pushed him back. Brett then rolled to his right and leapt up to a crouching position.

Dante swiveled to face his foe and raised his fists in time to see Brett leaping at him in a tackle. Before the glistening bodies could collide, Dante blindly swung his left fist in an arc, crashing hard into the side of Brett's nose, snapping the blond fighter's head to the left, his body crashing limply into Dante who was knocked from a squatting position onto his muscled ass, his back straining against the ring's ropes.

With a trickle of blood dripping from his right nostril, Brett raised his head to see Dante's ripped abs only two feet in front of him, his right shoulder resting on Dante's knee. Brett instantly pulled back his fists and sent one punch to Dante's six pack and another to the Latino's bleeding left eye, opening a massive cut. Blood gushed out and Dante screamed hoarsely as he stumbled to his feet, covering the left side of his damaged face with one hand.

As Dante stood upright Brett swiveled into a sitting position facing him. But before Brett could stand, Dante drew his right foot far back and drop-kicked Brett in the chest, smashing him flat backwards onto the canvas and sending him sliding five feet back toward the edge of the ring. The friction pulled Brett's string bikini down below the two hardened mounds of his ass cheeks and his hardened 8-inch cock and low-hanging balls.

Brett drew his knees to his chest and a strangled gasp escaped his lips as he struggled for air. Dante, fists raised, cautiously approached his downed foe. Brett's eyes were staring blankly at the ceiling as his bruised chest heaved in a struggle for air.

Dante now slowly lifted his right foot and positioned it above Brett's manhood. The Latino quickly raised his foot higher preparing to stomp Brett's testicles when the blond fighter launched his right foot forward, crashing it into Dante's left knee cap.

The surprised Latino let out a yelp as his left leg twisted and folded beneath him, sending him crashing painfully to his knees. Brett instantly launched his left foot forward, crashing his heel into the Latino's nose, snapping his head backwards and sending the muscle boy crashing to the canvas as his thong shredded, revealing his erect meat.

Brett now leapt to his feet and in one fluid motion tugged the fabric of his string bikini down over his bare feet, tossing it away without a second glance. He stood before Dante stark naked, his big uncut cock hanging forward, jutting out from his huge balls. He turned toward the ring's turnstile, the two rounded muscles of his exposed ass tightening as he climbed to the top and turned to face Dante's downed form. Dante groggily lifted his head as a trickle of blood ran from each nostril and down the sides of his face.

Tensing his battered pecs, he began lifting his torso up in time to see Brett launch himself into the air from the turnstile, a piercing battle scream escaping the muscled blond fighter's throat as his knees came crashing down deep into Dante's bulging pecs, smashing him back onto the canvas.

As Dante now gasped for air, Brett shifted his legs so that he straddled the Latino's torso, sitting on the boy's battered pecs. The blond fighter now slid backwards, his muscled ass sliding easily down the young bodybuilder's sweat-slickened torso. Dante's erect cock bent forward as Brett slid back, the Latino's meat wedged between the blond fighter's ass cheeks.

Brett, now in position, drew his right arm back, then smashed his fist deep into Dante's right pec once, twice, three times. The Latino moaned and with eyes closed and head lolling, pushed at Brett's own rock-hardened pecs, but the blond youth brushed away his foe's hands and raised his left elbow, smashing it deep into Dante's left pec once, twice, three times.

Breathing in sharp rasps through clinched teeth, Dante dazedly looked up into Brett's eyes. Brett firmly grabbed both of Dante's swollen nipples and raised himself up to his knees, his exposed cock erect before him, pointed at the Latino's face. As Dante firmly grabbed Brett's wrist, the blond fighter quickly leapt to his feet and stood erect, his fists still locked on Dante's nipples which stretched upward with the move.

Dante shrieked in pain as Brett gave a sharp tug on the twisting nipples. Brett grinned through bloodied lips and gave two more sharp yanks before letting go, sending Dante crashing limply onto the canvas with a whimper.

As Dante lay there, momentarily paralyzed, he heard Brett laughing and shouting, "Come on, punk! Get up and fight me, you scum bag!"

Dante's left leg lashed out and his left foot, flying forward, crashed into the side of Brett's mouth. The blond fighter twisted his face leftward with the blow, reducing the damage. Before he could recover, Dante's right leg broke out in an arch, the right foot colliding lightly with the left side of Brett's mouth. Dante instantly lowered his head to his chest and, tensing muscles, launched his upper torso up, the top of his head crashing into Brett's forehead and opening a gash over his left eye as the blond fighter's head snapped back and forward.

For an instant, the two muscled fighters faced each other, both on their knees, backs ramrod straight, arms tensed but dangling at their sides, their bloodied faces inches apart as each felt the hot heaving breath of his enemy.

Glaring at each other through sweat-soaked hair clinging to their face, both boys began growling through clinched teeth, then launched themselves forward, the bare pecs of the fighters slapping together as flesh met flesh. Each fighter wrapped muscled arms around the slickened torso of his foe in a crushing lock hold.

Their faces pushed together and eyes still locked, the young warriors growled in effort as each flexed bulging biceps to crush the other. Each could feel the pecs and abs of his enemy straining and flexing as their torsos crushed against each other.

Dante's bodybuilder physique was beginning to win the crushing battle as Brett grimaced in pain, his breathing becoming labored. Before it was too late, Brett threw his weight into a twist and flip, sending both muscle boys crashing to the canvas and rolling toward the edge of the canvas then off it.

The fighters crashed onto the concrete floor on their sides, each letting out a yelp of pain and rolling away from each other. Brett continued his roll and leapt to his feet, swiveling to see Dante rolling into the side of the ring, his back against it.

Before Dante could lift his head up, Brett raced towards his downed foe and put his full weight into a kick, sending his left foot smashing deep into the Latino's abs, which took the full impact of the blow.

Dante's body convulsed at the blow before doubling over in pain. The injured fighter screamed soundlessly as he covered his destroyed abs with his arms, rolling onto his front and arching his back.

Brett walked to Dante's side as he squirmed in pain. Looking down, the blonde fighter grabbed a fistful of the Latino's soaked hair and lifted the muscle boy's bloodied face to just below the level of his exposed crotch.

In a flash, Brett drew his right knee back then forward, crashing into Dante's nose in a splattering of blood, then drew it back and kicked forward into the young man's brutalized right ab, the youth moaning from the pain.

As Brett began flexing his biceps in an effort to lift Dante's torso higher off the floor, the Latino fighter suddenly launched his right fist up, smashing deep into Brett's testicles.

Brett yelped out in pain, instantly releasing his grip and grabbing his injured balls, sending Dante crashing down onto the concrete floor. As Dante groggily began pushing himself up off the floor, a stumbling Brett, still cupping his manhood, weakly sent his knee bouncing off the side of Dante's face. The Latino continued to rise, however, and turned to face his opponent. Blood streamed from Dante's injured face and flowed down over his sweaty naked torso. Brett was hunched over, eyes shut tight as he shook his head to clear the pain. In one quick motion, Dante moved forward, grabbing the muscular blond youth in a crushing headlock. Brett snapped to attention, his hands flying up to Dante's straining biceps that were crushing his wind-pipe, but the young Latino increased the force of the crush.

With Brett bent over and struggling helplessly in his crushing headlock, Dante now began dragging the blond fighter over to the ring's turnstile. Only inches away from the gleaming metal, Dante rotated so that the dripping gash over Brett's eye was facing it. Dante pushed violently back then forward, sending Brett's head smashing into the turnstile with a spattering of blood.

Brett moaned as Dante prepared for a second blow that Brett knew would leave him unconscious or worse. Leaning back on his right foot, Brett used what was left of his strength to twist back and send a roundhouse kick smashing brutally into the side of Dante's face, sending the muscled fighter crashing limply backwards onto the concrete floor.

With the gash sending blood streaming into his left eye and down his face, Brett turned and dropped his head for a better view of his enemy. Dante lay motionless, his strong naked body covered in sweat and blood. Seeing the naked Latino lying face-up on the concrete, the young gladiator, bloodied chest heaving, cautiously walked to the side of his downed foe. Brett gave a light kick to Dante's side. There was no reaction. Brett blinked twice, then, as recognition of his victory sank in, raised muscled arms into the air and roared his victory.

Lowering himself to his knees, Brett grabbed both of Dante's strong ankles. Biceps straining, the blond fighter turned Dante around, exposing the thick, rippling muscle flanking Dante's spine and the bodybuilder's round firm muscle ass. Grasping Dante's flat hips, Brett now pulled Dante toward him until his erect cock found its way between the two slabs of muscle and pushed into the Latino's ass crack. Moving his arms down and outward, Brett spread Dante's thickly muscled thighs widely apart. Then Brett drew his hips back and rammed his cock into Dante's unprotected rectum, burying himself balls deep into the muscle boy's virgin ass.

Awakened by the sharp pain in his ass, Dante screamed and his whole naked body convulsed as Brett's spike pierced him completely. Dante raised his face from the ground and gasped for air, but Brett locked his hands around Dante's neck with a full-nelson and, with violent inhuman strain, he began to brutally fuck the other fighter.

Dante began to come back into his senses. At first he couldn't understand what was happening, lying prone on the ground, as Brett's cock did its wicked work, tearing away at the Latino's tender asshole. But as the terrifying truth of his degrading impalement became clear, tears of humiliation rushed to his eyes. Never before had he lost a battle to any man. Never had he been humiliated in such a terrible and painful way!

Dante bucked and twisted, adrenaline rushing through his veins. He struggled mightily, straining his bull neck, his muscles bulging at supreme exertion. But Brett had pinned the Latino muscle boy, his own muscles rippling as he humped Dante's beautiful, tanned, hard, muscle-boy body with the inexorable force of some hydraulic-powered industrial machine tool. All Dante could do was to grunt in agony at each violent thrust of his opponent's weapon into his brawny physique, Brett's muscular arms and weight keeping Dante tightly entrapped under his tormentor.

Brett thrust hard, muscle straining against muscle, pulling out and surging back again, ramming his shaft deep into the entrails of the other fighter, determined to finish the job he had started with his fists by using his big cock. He really enjoyed destroying the other stud's manhood. This was the ultimate pleasure. He growled hungrily as he thrust hard and fast into Dante, savoring the warmth of the muscle boy around him. The tightness, the moistness aroused him into frenzy. Moving his hips in short fucking motions, Brett forced his rigid meat into Dante's tight hole, slamming into the champion's butt with the force of a runaway piston engine.

Brett continued his assault on the bodybuilder's ass, spreading his thighs and digging his toes into the floor, seeking more purchase to thrust harder into Dante's ass. Another scream was wrenched from Dante as Brett practically ripped the young muscle boy a new asshole. It hurt like hell, and Dante fought to free himself once more, certain that he couldn't stand anymore, but he was totally unable to stop his own rape. He was on fire, the burn searing his thoughts to cinders as the blond fighter's ridged shaft plowed into him, and he couldn't stop the groans that vibrated through him. He found himself driven mad by the experience, by the physical force used to pin him in place, by the knowledge that he could do nothing to stop the thorough reaming of his ass. But the pleasure began to mount. The incredible feeling of the plunging cock against his prostate was pulling Dante spiraling into a zone-out and, as time compressed in on itself, his mind was lost to the waves of pain/pleasure that almost made him pass out. A strangled scream rose in Dante's throat. And then he was groaning, coming as Brett continued to rock into his body. Dante's vision darkened as his whole body convulsed, his cock spitting semen, the huge muscles of his ass tightening around Brett's thick iron bar as he came.

This violent massage was too much for the blond warrior. With sweat pouring, Brett bellowed like a bull in heat as he was seized by the acute intensity of his own orgasm. His seething, hot, chiseled muscles surged and rippled under warm, smooth, supple flesh as he spewed hot cum deep into Dante's battered rectum.

Dante seemed barely conscious as Brett heaved a long, deep sigh of pleasure. Brett drew his softening pole out of Dante's oozing ass and got up on wobbly legs. His shoulders and neck were sore and his arms ached from the workout they'd been given. It took a lot of strength and energy to rape ass as he'd just done and his breath was uneven and ragged. He stood studying his fallen foe as he felt his breathing ease. Never before had he experienced anything like the ultimate satisfaction given by this brutal rape of this strong man. Damn, the muscle boy's virgin ass was the tightest, hottest hole he had ever fucked! It made Brett's cock hard again just thinking about it.

Brett leaned his upper body over Dante's prone form and stared down. Dante just lay there, seeming totally at the mercy of his conqueror. Brett watched Dante a moment, then stepped around to nudge him over onto his back with his foot. It was obvious by the puddle uncovered and the stains on the Latino's muscled belly that Dante had also shot a load. Confident with his victory, the blond fighter decided it was time for round two. The punishment was far from being over.

But Dante wasn't out yet. Emerging from the haze that had clouded his mind Dante found himself on his back on the floor, with Brett poised above his prone body, clearly intent on repeating the experience. Like a tornado snapping a tree in two, Dante's feet flew out in an arch and landed with a slapping thud into the two mounds of muscle that was Brett's chest, sending the blond fighter's body flying backwards.

Dante clutched the far wall with his hands, and slowly pulled himself up. Warm blood dripped from Dante's wounded asshole and slowly ran down his inner thighs to the ground. He turned toward Brett and glared at him as Brett shook the cobwebs from his own head and prepared to stand up.

Brett looked at the courageous but battered Latino in astonishment. Dante's big cock stood erect, proudly proclaiming his manhood. Brett backed away, allowing his groggy and bloodied opponent to come forward cautiously. The pain in Dante's rectum got worse as he walked. Seeming very apprehensive, Brett, like a man seeing a dead opponent suddenly come back to life, moved away from Dante who now glared at him with his intense chocolate eyes looking through streaks of blood. Brett looked at the brave naked muscle boy's big erect cock, the symbol of his undaunted manhood, a manhood that Brett perhaps had underestimated.

The two naked and muscular young gladiators raised their fists and began a slow, cautious circling. Each fighter's leg brushed its twin as the two opponents moved closer in an ever-decreasing circle. As the two entered striking distance, Dante aimed a right fist at Brett's nose, but the blond fighter snapped his head back, Dante's fist connecting only lightly.

Brett leapt backwards, fists raised. The fighters continued their circling. In a flash, Dante's left foot swept out in an arc, slamming into Brett's inner thigh, causing intense pain. As Brett's fists instinctively lowered, Dante threw his entire weight behind his clenched right fist, his bare torso twisting as his incredibly lethal fist smashed hard into Brett's jaw. The powerful and deadly-accurate blow snapped Brett's head to the side and sent the young fighter sailing backwards, his naked body crashing down hard on his back onto the dirt floor.

Suddenly, the tables seemed to be turned as Dante exploded with energy. Dante stopped two feet away from his enemy as a dazed and utterly surprised Brett tried to shake off the stun of the blow, blood trickling from the corner of his mouth. Now Dante crouched down, grabbing a fistful of Brett's thick blond hair and lifted him to his feet by it. Dante drew his right arm far back, his chest muscles rippling with the effort.

But before the young gladiator could deliver his final blow, Brett's chest and arm muscles tensed, then launched a fist full-force into Dante's bare rippled stomach. Dante grunted as the punch connected. Brett responded instantly with a second savage blow to the stomach, sending Dante stumbling back, clutching the punished area. Brett shook his head and slowly rose to his feet.

The two muscled combatants resumed their deadly, dance-like circling. A low growl began in Dante's throat that slowly grew in intensity. Reaching a full battle howl, Dante charged forward, his right elbow jutting forward, crashing into Brett's chest with a thud. The collision took Brett, now somewhat tired, off guard. As he stumbled backward in an attempt to regain his footing, Dante punched Brett in the face with an arching fist which snapped the gladiator's head to the side and sent him spinning before crashing unconscious onto the concrete floor.

Dante slowly walked toward Brett's sprawled form on the ground below. He planted his right foot between Brett's muscled shoulder blades and, tensing every bulging muscle in his body, raised his arms and face to the ceiling and let out a long, piercing victory howl.

Then Dante stepped off and let his eyes follow the hard, cabled muscularity of Brett's tanned back into the hollow at Brett's slender waist, over the smooth muscular looking backside with its tight ass cheeks and down the long strong legs. The mere idea of burying his cock deep inside the arrogant young stud sent a jolt of molten desire through Dante's body, more blood rushing into his cock as he stared at the bubble buttocks.

Dante paused for a delicious moment, enjoying the view of Brett's lean, firm, tight muscles. Then he got down on his knees, running his hands over the tight spherical ass-cheeks that felt so good cupped in his hands. His breath grew coarse and heavy with lust as he gripped himself with one hand and eased Brett's well-formed cheeks apart with the other, just wide enough to slide his thick iron pole in to probe the ring of Brett's shit-locker. He lay his rock-hard abs and bulging pecs against Brett's wide back, holding the back of Brett's neck in a grip of steel, and little by little started to penetrate Brett's warm, tight opening. With heavy growling coming from his mouth, Dante's weapon drilled deeper and deeper. Suddenly, before Brett was fully aware of what was happening, Dante was in all the way. Brett grunted painfully, but Dante didn't care. The passage was hot and tight and Dante moaned at the sheer pleasure of that constricting passage against his cock.

Dante yanked his cock back out so that only the head remained inside Brett. Then, with an impetus that wanted to split Brett apart, Dante rammed himself into Brett's hot channel, roaring as he sheathed the full length of his cock all the way inside Brett's hot tightness with his brutal stab.

Brett screamed bloody murder as his ass was destroyed by Dante's thick pecker. There was a painful feel of tearing muscles shifting apart to accommodate the invasion of Dante's thick penis. Brett tried to struggle free as he found himself in the very position he'd had Dante in minutes before, but his desperate thrashing under Dante's powerful body was as futile as Dante's earlier. The bodybuilder's brawny arms and legs kept Brett down as Dante pulled his hips back. With driving, power-packed thrusts Dante forced his cock up the other fighter's butt a third time, then a fourth, a fifth, and so on as Brett continued to howl in agony. Dante felt the thick slickness of blood from the tears he created in Brett's ass lubricate the full length and girth of his shaft as he raped that young, tightly muscled butt. Over and over Dante slammed into his enemy, growling, biting, whispering obscenities in Brett's ear.

Sweat poured off of them both, slicking their skin, as Dante continued pounding away at Brett's ass, muscles vibrating with ecstasy as he restrained Brett in an iron grip, thrusting again and again. Brett groaned and cursed from the pain, smearing blood across his face as he cradled his forehead on his arm, enraged by the suffering the other warrior was inflicting on him. But there was also a wicked pleasure generated by the friction of his prostate against the engorged crown of Dante's cock. The pain was there, but now it was a perverse form of pleasure.

Dante's cock was on fire as he pistoned in and out of Brett's muscular ass hard. He started to grunt loudly as he plowed into Brett, his grunts joining Brett's groans, growing into a crescendo as he pumped his hips over and over into Brett's sheath. Then one hard final slamming of his groin and his control broke.

Dante gasped for a moment, held in his muscled gut, then roared as he allowed his hard cock to explode with a massive stream of hot semen. His semen jetted in hot, scorching spurts up Brett's convulsing anus, the filling of his male juices stinging Brett's badly torn anal walls, driving Brett over the brink. Brett uttered a wild yell of animal pleasure and release, his entire body clenching with need as he was seized by the acute intensity of his own white-hot orgasm, the end of the other fighter's orgasm merging into the beginning of his own. Dante moaned and spasmed as Brett shuddered and jerked underneath him, Dante's grip slipping, fingers losing their hold.

Both men could only pant as they recovered from the exertions of their bodies, breathing in the scent of sex, blood, sweat, and each other. Never before had either felt anything like the brutal, unignorable sensations of their violent coming together. It was the best sex they'd ever had; the raw, primal sexuality of the juncture of two powerful studs. Moments passed in which neither man moved. Time seemed to freeze, and in that no man's land it was almost possible to imagine that they weren't enemies separated by their own personal morals and goals.

Dante's solid forearms curved across Brett's chest as he moved his hands to Brett's shoulders. Brett turned his head, his lips slightly parted, eyes wide and glazed, displaying the painful bliss brought about by the other man's actions. Then Dante did something he thought he never would - he dropped his head to Brett's neck which he began to kiss and nibble.

Brett's eyes widened considerably with shock. Then he let out a sigh and relaxed visibly. Without a word, Dante released his hold on Brett. Brett looked into Dante's eyes for a moment before rolling over beneath him, the sweat soaking their skin allowing their bodies to slide almost effortlessly around each other, until Dante lay on top of Brett face-to-face. They kissed passionately, biting and tearing at sex swollen lips, Dante's weight pressing on Brett as they rubbed into each other, mutually molding their bodies more closely together. Muscle and hair working against muscle and hair, they wrestled on the floor in an incendiary embrace.


End file.
